Anything To Have You
by Cadenn
Summary: Dell and Neru both like each other, but they don't know it. When Dell ask Luka out on a date for practice, Neru gets jealous and wants to get even. What will happen to them at the movies? One-shot Dedicated to OrangeTsundere


**A/N This is dedicated to that kid in the corner! Yay round of applause for him! Just kidding it's for OrangeTsundere, who guessed the song in my fanfic, Secret Feelings, right! Woohoo! She requested a DellxNeru fic, and while I was writing the summary for this I accidentally kept typing Deru instead of Neru and Nell instead of Dell. I fail so much. XD Also, about the kid in the corner thing, I wrote that at the top of my journal while I was explaining the plot to my friend in algebra, and there was actually two guys sitting in the corner and I was like, WOOT THIS STORY'S DEDICATED TO YOU MIDGET! (One of them is really short so I call him midget. He's okay with it though... I think)**

* * *

Dell had been watching Neru for a while. Not in a creepy, pedophile way, just in a way that anyone would notice the person they liked. He loved everything about her. Her blonde pigtail, always slightly swishing back and forth, her thumbs always texting away to everyone on the planet, and even the little pout she got on her face when someone proved her wrong about something. He had never been the most confidant person, always hidden behind his laptop, typing away in his own little world and almost never looking up until Neru entered the room.

Neru, being a typical teenage girl didn't generally like nerdy computer geeks like Dell, especially when they were named after computers, but to her, Dell was different. Unlike most geeks, Dell had flawless, pale skin that looked like porcelain and he was always well-groomed, and his pretty silver hair was always clean and pulled up into a short pigtail, almost matching Len's. His eyes though, that was a different story. They were beautiful. They were deep red like a sunset, and mysterious and never-ending like a portrait. You never knew what to expect from him. In Neru's eyes, he was perfect, but she'd never be good enough for him. He was always with the beautiful and refined Luka, with her silky pink hair and graceful movements, they were perfect together.

Dell knew he was 4 years older than Neru, but he didn't care. It's not like he was creeping on Neru or anything, he was just admiring the beauty that he only found in her. He'd never seen it in anyone else, not even Luka, who was beautiful, it just wasn't the same. Luka always flirted with him but he straight out told her he wasn't interested. She just shrugged it off and told him all she wanted was his happiness, and if he found that with another girl, she didn't care. She would simply move on. Dell wasn't quite sure whether or not to trust her though, she seemed like someone who would fight for what they loved. One day, when she was clinging to him, he decided to use her to his advantage.

"Hey Luka, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yes Dell~ Anything!" the pink haired girl said enthusiastically.

"Well there's this girl I like, but I have absolutely no experience with girls, and I was wondering if you'd help me out."

"Are you asking me on a date? Even if it's only a practice date, I'm so happy!"

"Okay, how about we see a movie on Saturday?"

"Sure! I'll see ya later Dell!" Luka exclaimed. Then once she was out of the room she squealed with joy. Dell chuckled softly to himself and smiled at the fact that he was one step closer to getting Neru.

* * *

As soon as Neru heard that Dell was going to the movies with Luka, she felt as though someone ripped her heart out, but to find out exactly how serious they actually were, Neru decided to show up at the movies with her own date. For most of the day she wandered around looking for a cute enough guy to be her date. While wandering around she had accidentally bumped into Dell who was going into the kitchen for food. She looked up at him and blushed. He muttered quietly sorry but she got mad and snapped at him "Watch it!"After an hour or so, she was stuck between Len, Piko, Oliver, Kaito and Lui. Piko and Lui were sweet and all, but they looked and sounded like girls. Oliver and Len were already dating each other, and she didn't want to ruin them, so she was stuck with Kaito. She knew he'd probably be the most polite anyways.

"Kaito~" She called sweetly, hoping he hadn't been one of the guys she'd rejected in the past. Sh tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around stuffing his face with ice cream. He swallowed quickly and looked up at her, "What's up Neru?" he asked looking kind of like an eager puppy.

"Well I wanted to go see a movie this Saturday, but I don't want to go alone 'cos there's a lot of creepers who would be there to pick up girls like me. Will you go with me?"

"Sure Neru!" Kaito said, opening a new carton of ice cream and taking a bite, "It'd be bad if you got kidnapped."

"Thank you Kaito!" She said kissing him on the cheek, "Oh and keep this date a secret, 'kay?

* * *

On Saturday night Dell and Luka got to the theater and Luka picked out the Twilight 5 in 1 Movie Night Special that Dell wasn't interested in. Neru and Kaito had followed them without being noticed, at least until Kaito felt the need to wave Luka and Dell over and form a group date.

"Kaito, I didn't know you were dating Neru?" Dell asked.

"W-We're not dating!" Neru said a bit too loud, as the person behind the counter looked over at them lazily. "I just didn't want to come alone 'cos there's creepers here."

"Oh." Dell said, and sighed in relief knowing that she wasn't dating anyone. They walked into the theater to find it empty. The picked some seats near the back and sat down with the popcorn and soda they had gotten before they came in.

When the movie started Neru groaned, she hated the Twilight series with a passion. "Okay, who picked this movie, and why are they playing the first movie? Didn't this come out in like 2008?"

Luka grinned, "I did! And they're showing all 5 movies tonight!"

"Well this is going to be a long night." Dell sighed, and then tried to figure out how long all the movies were so he knew approximately it would be until he could smoke. He sighed again knowing it'd be at least 5 hours.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Luka said.

"I-I'll go with you! I need a refill on my soda." Kaito said hopping up to join Luka.

Dell and Neru sat in silence for a minute both of their eyes on the screen yet neither of them were actually watching the movie. It was Dell who broke the silence by saying "Sooo..."

Neru, who was still mad at the world snapped at him. "What?! Some of us are trying to watch the movie you know!"

Dell laughed at her response. "Neru, we're the only ones in here and I know for a fact that you hate the Twilight series."

"Oh." was all Neru could say in response.

"Why have you been so angry lately?" Dell asked.

"... No reason." Neru said.

"I know something's wrong Neru, you can't lie to me."

"Neru felt her cheeks get hot an tried to change the subject by saying, "I wonder where Luka and Kaito are?"

Dell reached over the empty seat between them and the teenager and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Neru," he said quietly. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I can't stand to see the girl I love so upset!" He said becoming angry, but then he became very red and embarrassed, noticing that he just confessed to her. He was all of a sudden very thankful for the dim lighting and the fact that she couldn't see how red he was.

Neru was so happy she couldn't contain her excitement. Tears began spilling over her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands. Dell wasn't expecting that response and got on his knees so he could see her face. "N-Neru?! What's wrong?" he asked pulling her hands away from her face so he could wipe away her tears.

Neru threw her arms around Dell's shoulders and hugged him tight. "I-I'm sorry," she said sniffling a bit, "I'm just s-so happy!" Neru looked at Dell and pressed her lips against his and they sat there hugging and kissing not even noticing Kaito and Luka return and both scream with joy, "We knew it!"

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed it! Okay so the story behind the Twilight 5 in 1 special was, I was talking to my friend, you guys can call her Zurkli, and I was saying how Luka picked a romantic princess-y type movie and she said, "Oh it must be Twilight." We then discussed which Twilight movie it should be and we decided, we would torture the vocaloids with all 5. MWAHAHAH!**

**We also hate the movies. XD**

**So, yeah. Review and tell me what you think please! It means a lot to me~**


End file.
